This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically producing a comforter, a bedquilt, a bed spread, and more particularly a comforter which has a desired stitch pattern on the surface thereof.
Conventionally, there have been devised several types of apparatuses for automatically producing comforters. In providing desired stitch patterns on the surface of the comforter, these apparatuses shift the material-feeding frame structure reciprocably in a transverse direction by a cam mechanism. However, the use of a cam mechanism inevitably gives rise to several problems, for example, the restriction of the number of patterns producible or the cumbersome replacing operation of the cams. Furthermore, the conventional apparatus provided with such cam mechanism cannot produce comfortors which have a complicated pattern on the surface thereof such as a closed pattern (e.g. a closed circle) or a discontinuous pattern.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically producing a comforter which can resolve the above-mentioned defects of conventional apparatuses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically producing a comforter which can vary the feeding speed as well as reversing the direction of the comforter material, thus producing a comforter which can have a desired shape or pattern on the surface thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for automatically producing a comforter which employs an NC (numerical control) device for the accurate control of the necessary drive mechanisms of the apparatus.